


Happy Birthday, My Love

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday, Character Death, Crying, Happy Birthday Erwin Smith, Letters, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Levi writes a birthday letter for Erwin.Levi sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He massaged his forehead at the temples as he stared down at the frustratingly blank page in front of him.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: I Loved And I Loved And I Lost You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873636
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Happy Birthday, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Heu guys.  
> This ones for Erwin's birthday.  
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Unfinished. Completed (hopefully) tommorow.

Levi sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He massaged his forehead at the temples as he stared down at the frustratingly blank page in front of him. He would never get this letter written in time if he continued like this. What was he thinking? Writing a letter for a dead man's birthday. How pathetic.

How do people put emotions into a blank sheet of paper? Does he just start writing and let everything flow? A lot of things have happened since he left. 

_Dear Erwin_

No, that's sounds shitty.

_Dear Eyebrows_

His eyebrows would have shrivelled up by now...

_Shitty Eyebrows_

Too simple.

_Erwin_

That's the best so far.

_Erwin,_

_All the shitty things that have happened since I abandoned you to protect that brat Eren, and his friend Armin from death. You pushed me away when i tried to give the serum to you. He didn't. Though he was burnt, so he couldn't move._

_I didn't want you living in a world where you would have shoved everything away from yourself because of knowing the reality of this shitty world. This boy would have become the next you, I suppose, because of his intellectual ability._

_I promised you that I would kill the beast titan and I will. He destroyed our family, he took you away too soon, and I will make sure he pay for that._

_I'll be visiting your grave soon, I'll leave flowers, (I know, how sappy). I'll leave this note too._

_I feel like you're looking down on us, on me. I hope you're not too disappointed._

_It's just me and Hange now, I don't know if I'll make it, especially if they're acting as reckless as they are. They're trying to blow stuff up, and you know that will NEVER end well. Remember that time when you, Mike and I were planning to go out, and then BOOM! Poor Mobilt, though Hange deserved what they got._

_Ah shit, I'm crying now, I hope the ink doesn't smudge, otherwise I will have to start over._

_Erwin, I love you. I know I've never said that out loud to you before. But I do. And I'm sorry I've never said that to you before. But now it's too late Erwin. I'm so sorry Erwin._

_Why did you have to leave me? Leave us? You haven't even seen the walls outside. I miss you. I really miss you Erwin._

_I'll be back soon. I hope you can finally rest after living in this shitty world._

_Your friend, Levi._

Levi folded the note in half and placed it safely into the inside pocket of his jacket. He'd carry this letter until it was time for him to visit Erwin's grave. This one birthday letter and the other letters he had been writing since _that_ day.

He bowed his head, mind full of Erwin. Memories. Thoughts. A whirlwind. He snapped out of it by banging his head onto the table none too gently and almost spilling over the ink.

Levi sighed heavily again and rubbed at his eyes. It was time to find Hange and start heading to the former Commader's grave.

He stood up and pushed the chair backwards with a loud scrape. He headed to the door and slipped out, where he almost walked into Hange.

  
"Shit! What the. What's with standing right outside my room, you creep?" Levi said, exhasparated.

  
Hange just shrugged in response. "Ready? The horses are waiting."

  
Levi nodded and shoved his hands deep into his pockets as they walked side by side to the stables. They both silently mounted their horses and set a quick pace. The only sound was nature. The pounding of hooves on the ground. The sound of trees rustling in the wind. The distant cry of some animal. Levi hunched his shoulders. It was a beautiful day. One Erwin deserved to see. But he would never see another day because he was dead. Killed. Murdered. By Zeke. That bastard.

Levi choked back a sob, and as not to worry Hange, pretend to clear his throat. 

.. 

Time had passed quickly. They had reached the cemetery, and dismounted their horses, tying them to nearby trees. They walked slowly, Levi fidgeting and twisting his fingers, Hange clutching the slightly crumpled bunch of flowers.

They walked side by side to the grave and Levi crouched to place his letter under a rock in front of the headstone, and Hange handed over the flowers. Levi placed them next to the letter and straightened out the petals. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Levi kneeling, and Hange stood. Levi, once again chocked back a sob, thoughts of Erwin replaying on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated.  
> Sorry it's so crap.


End file.
